


Shattered glass

by Emieo



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Child Soldiers, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Psychological Trauma, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emieo/pseuds/Emieo
Summary: Ezra reaches his limit
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170440
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Shattered glass

**Author's Note:**

> "I can't take it anymore" prompt for febuwhump

"I can't take this anymore." 

Ezra stands behind Kanan, hands clenched at his side, eye's hard and rigid as he stares at the ground. 

Kanan turns, eye's emotionless behind his mask. He takes a step closer. 

"Ezra-" 

"No… I-I can't do this anymore, i-its to much… _I can't"_

His voice cracks, body trembling, eyes squeezed shut to stop the flow of tears. He hears Kanan's footsteps getting closer, heavy footfalls ringing in his ears. 

He can't take it anymore. 

Can't take the death. 

Can't take the sorrow. 

Can't take the bloodshed. 

He can't feel the utter _Hopelessness_ anymore, he needs to be strong, brave. Has to save everyone, has to fix things, he _has_ to. 

But he _can't._

"Ezra…" 

He still won't open his eyes, he can't bear to, can't even muster up the strength to do such a simple task. 

the trembling becomes too much and Ezra goes down wordlessly, nothing but a deep sob escaping his chest as he plummets towards the ground, legs giving out from underneath him. He hits, head slamming into the hard ground, he can hear Kanan Yelling his name, running across the gap between them. 

Ezra _screams,_ harsh sobs tearing out of his throat, curling his legs up to his chest, wanting to become small enough to disappear. He wails as Kanan reaches him, he can't hear what he's saying, only feels hands trailing down his chest and on his face, gentle arms, cradling his head and lifting it to rest on his master's lap. 

Ezra jerks roughly in Kanan's grip, he doesn't want this, doesn't want the comfort, doesn't deserve it, he's not good enough so he doesn't deserve it and-.

"Shhh, Ezra, just-" 

"no!" Ezra screams, thrashing. why is Kanan being so gentle? why is he feeling love and comfort flooding the bond when he doesn't deserve it?. He fights as Kanan pulls him up from the ground, an arm under his knees and a hand holding the back of his head. 

He pulls the sobbing mess of his padawan against his chest, the struggling teen's hands grabbing at his short hair. 

"I _can't_." He blurts between choked sobs, Clutching at Kanan's sweater like a lifeline. "I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry, I can't do t-this anymore, I _can't"_

"I know." Kanan holds him tightly, chest aching as another torn sob interrupts his rambling. 

"It's ok… it's going to be ok." He buries his face into his padawan's hair, trying to soothe the immense pain he can feel clouding his force signature. 

" _No, it's not"_ Ezra sobs brokenly, so weak that it makes Kanan shutter. 

Kanan clutches him harder, squeezing his sightless eyes shut as he listens to his padawan's utter despair rip from his chest. 

He curses himself. 

Curses the force. 

Curses the Jedi order to sith hells for making him think it was ok to bring a child into war.

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK!!!! 
> 
> I've been having the WORST writer's block these last couple of months untill I got the weirdest hit of inspiration this morning and wrote this in like an hour. 
> 
> I'm not going to be doing every febuwhump prompt, but enjoy this little angsty, incredibly short breakdown while I figure out more ways to make Ezra Bridger's life hell :)


End file.
